1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel with a spool which receives the fishing line and is rotatable relative to the fishing reel. The fishing reel further includes a rotor which is rotatable relative to the fishing reel and the spool, wherein a bail system is hinged to the rotor, and wherein this bail system can be swung relative to the rotor between a reeling position and a casting position and means are provided for holding the bail system in the casting position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The casting position, also called line releasing position, is to be assumed by the bail system when the fisherman casts out. In this casting position, the bail system must be folded back, so that it does not obstruct the fishing line which is wound from the spool during casting. When the spoon is reeled in by rotating the crank handle of the fishing reel, the rotary motion of the rotor automatically ensures by means of stops or the like that the bail system is moved into the reeling position which is also called the line catching position. In that position, the fishing line travels over the line roller mounted on the arm.
In fishing reels, as disclosed, for example, in DE-OS 32 18 796, there is the disadvantage that for several reasons it is possible that the bail system is prematurely swung from the casting it ion into the reeling position. Thus, when casting very strongly, the rotor may turn and, consequently, may unintentionally actuate the release for swinging the bail system into the reeling position. This may also occur when the fisherman does not pay attention and the crank handle of the fishing reel is moved. An unintentional swinging of the bail system from the casting position into the reeling position frequently also occurs when the fisherman inadvertently touches the bail system with his hand and swings the bail system into the reeling position. Since only very small forces are required for swinging the bail system, this may occur even when the bail system is touched only lightly. The fisherman then has to reel in the spoon once again, the bail system has to be returned into the casting position and the spoon is cast out once again.
A fishing reel disclosed in DE-OS 40 21 425 has the disadvantage that the bail system must be moved from the closed reeling position for winding up the fishing line into the open released position, i.e., the casting position, by actuating a lever, herein the actuating lever must be held in this position with the finger of the person operating the fishing reel during the entire casting procedure. The fisherman can remove the finger from the actuating lever only after casting is finished. This means that the casting procedure is made difficult for the fisherman because during the casting process the fisherman has to firmly grasp the fishing rod with both hands. However, this is not possible when the finger of one hand is needed for carrying out the actuation described above. Moreover, there is the disadvantage that the construction of the bail system in the casting position is relatively complicated and, thus expensive to manufacture.
EP 0 467 812 discloses a fishing reel in which the bail system is held in the casting position and the reeling position by means of a compression spring, wherein this spring support travels through a dead center position when changing over from the casting position to the reeling position and vice versa. The casting position can be secured by means of a locking lever. This means that the bail system is secured against an unintentional swinging into the reeling position when the crank handle of the fishing reel is unintentionally rotated. However, the bail system in not secured against moving from the casting position into the reeling position when being touched by the fisherman, or when a very quick and very forceful casting of the bait produces such a force that the bail system is moved into the reeling position.